1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaires or light fixtures and, more particularly, a reflector assembly for fluorescent luminaires which increases the lumen output of the luminaire and provides easy access to a ballast of the light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent fixtures are well known. They are extensively used to provide light in homes, offices, etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common fluorescent luminaire 1 includes four fluorescent bulbs or lamps 2a-2d mounted on raceways 3 and 4 which are attached to an interior of housing 5. Ballast 6 is provided for stabilizing current in fixture 1, and is usually attached to housing 5 in an interior, central region thereof between lamps 2b and 2c, and is enclosed within a ballast cover 6a. A translucent plastic cover 7 encloses the lamps. Other common fluorescent luminaires such as luminaires for U-shaped lamps or twin tube lamps, which are also known as single-ended lamps (discussed below), include only one raceway because these types of lamps have sockets on only one end.
A significant amount of light emitted from a fluorescent lamp is wasted (whether or not a reflector is used) because it emanates from a backside of the lamp, i.e., the side facing the reflector assembly, and is reflected by the reflector assembly back into the lamps. Attempts have been made to provide a reflector assembly which will increase the efficiency of the lamps by minimizing the amount of light wasted in this manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,675 to Lewin discloses a fluorescent luminaire with an inverted V-shaped reflector located beneath each of the lamps, the apex of the V being aligned with the axis of the lamp which the reflector underlies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,226 to Kratz teaches a luminaire reflector assembly having a V-shaped cross-section. A first relatively gently sloped surface of the reflector assembly reflects light from a backside of a fluorescent lamp onto a second relatively steeply sloped surface of the reflector assembly, which in turn reflects the light between adjacent lamps and out of the light fixture.
These and the other known reflector assemblies, however, generally do not substantially increase the lumen output of the fixture. It would be advantageous to have a reflector assembly which increases the efficiency of a luminaire.
Another disadvantage of the known reflector assemblies is that they block access to the ballast because they are mounted to the luminaire behind the fluorescent lamps, but over the ballast. If the ballast needs to be serviced or replaced, the whole reflector assembly must be removed from the luminaire. It would be advantageous if the ballast could be accessed without removing the entire reflector assembly.